Monsuno Corpse Party
by Flora216
Summary: After TCT saved the world from being destroyed, they face a new adventure, which they might not get out of it alive... will our heroes figure out how to get out of this mess, before it's too late?


Hey guys! Flora216 is back! I know you were expecting me to continue with my first story, but I came up with this idea: Monsuno Corpse Party! Yeah people I can do horror too! I'm not promising I'll do it weekly because I have tons of tests ahead of me but I'll try to update as quickly as possible!

Now let's the fright fest begin!

* * *

_**"I'm so proud of my daughter… she'll do anything for me… she may not know me anymore… but I'll always love her…"**_

* * *

_This event happened after school on a rainy night much like tonight…_

_When this place was still called Tenjin Elementary School…_

_At that time, there was a female teacher who fell down the stairs and died…_

_Several years later, Tenjin Elementary School was torn down._

_After that, on the same plot of land, this school- Kisaragi Academy- was erected._

_In the new school, from the time it was built until now, that teacher has been wandering through the hallways…_

_It's very dangerous to stay in the school after 7 pm…_

_They say, if the power in the school were to go out, and the hallways were pitch black,_

_**That teacher will appear.**_

_**'Knock knock' **__you'll hear from the darkness… followed by the sound of the classroom door __**slooowly**__ slides open…_

_As her white pale face cuts through the stillness, her soft voice always echoes the same question:_

_**"Is anyone still here?"**_

_And then…_

* * *

***a strike of lighting***

**"Yaaaaaaaaaargh!" **screamed Bren as he fallsbackwards.

The screen shows TCT inside a school classroom as they are sitting in a circle and in the middle of it a lit candle.

_'Oh crag, I let a scream slip' _thought Bren as he sits up and sees Chase, Dax and Beyal staring at him**.**

"Wow Bren, you're screaming made me jump"

Bren flinched as Jinja mocked him and turning on the lights.

"Hahahaha! Man, glasses I didn't expect a _guy _making such a scream!" laughed Dax.

"It's not funny! Stop laughing!" Bren then felt something touching his back "Ah!" and fell again.

"You really don't have much courage do you?" Bren turns around and sees Beyal who was only patting his back.

"It was only the thunder Bren" said Beyal blowing out the candle.

"Oh come on! Even you Beyal!"

"Bren…" said Chase reaching him out a hand.

"Chase… you're the only one on my si-" then Chase jerks out his hand and Bren caught only air.

_"Yaaaargh!" _mocked Chase as he imitated Bren's screaming and Bren got pissed.

"You were mocking me?! Why you little-!"

_It's being a few months after TCT saved the world from being destroyed by monsuno essence. They entered a school together, Kisaragi Academy, to taste some bit of a normal teenage life. There school had a festival today and they were left to clean their classroom. Then it started raining and Beyal had a scary story that he heard about the school and here we are._

"Man, I was scared to death…" sighed Bren heavily as Beyal smiled,

"But because Bren's the most scared person in the room, it's interesting for me to tell scary stories, I like it a lot."

"So in other words Beyal, you're picking on me?" said Bren pouting his face as Beyal still smiling.

"Okay B, if you're done talking, we still need to finish cleaning the classroom." said Chase dragging Bren.

"Let's finish this already and go home"

"Then you and the other have to help too Chase!"

Chase laughed and then looked at the window.

"Crag, this rain pouring down hard for a long time now and none of us brought an umbrella… I thought it'll stop until now"

Then the school bell rang and Chase looked at the clock.

"And it's already 7 pm"

"And everybody went home already" said Jinja looking out the door.

"Then we should get going, we fin-"

***bzzt* *blackout***

**"AHHHHHHH!" **Everyone got surprised.

"Jinja get off my foot!"

"Watch where you're going!"

"Get off me glasses!"

"My tribe calm down!" yelled Beyal as he lit up the candle.

**'Clang clang'**

All of them went silent hearing the sudden noise.

"What was that just now…?"

"Shh!"

**'Clang clang'**

"Wait, it's raining, 7 pm, footsteps? Monkfish, are you messing with us? The story was pretty scary, I'll give you credit for that, but freaking us out is not funny!"

"What!? I would nev-"

**'Clang'**

Everyone gasped and went silent and listened.

**'Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang, Clang'**

**'Clang…'**

TCT looked at the door.

"It stopped…?"

**'Knock knock'**

They jumped as they heard it.

Everyone were paralyzed.

"Beyal, let me borrow the candle for a sec" said Chase taking the candle and going towards the door.

"Chase…" said Beyal in concern.

"Be careful…" said Jinja in worry.

Chase was in front of the door. He reached out his hand toward the handle. Suddenly the door slide open by itself. Chase took a step back in shock. Then a voice was came out of the other side:

_**"Is anyone still here?"**_

**"UWAAAAA?!" **screamed Chase.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH?!" **screamed everyone.

"Why are you guys screaming?"

TCT stopped and looked in front of the door and saw Kimi.

"Kimi?! What are you doing here?! You almost gave us a heart attack!" yelled Chase as he pants trying to calm down.

"Hahahaha! Not so funny now, huh Chase?" mocked Bren.

"But seriously now, why are you here Kimi?" asked Jinja.

"Mr. Suno and Mr. Ace asked me to bring you the umbrellas for you guys" said Kimi showing the umbrellas.

"Ah! That's great! We can go home now!" said Bren

"My tribe wait, I have something to show you" said Beyal reaching out from his pocket a paper doll.

"What's that Beyal?" asked Chase with confusion.

"It's a Sachiko good luck charm, I was thinking and I thought that we won't be TCT forever and will go our separate ways and I know that no one can stop this destiny but at least with this charm no matter how far we'll be apart, we'll always be good friends."

Everyone smiled.

"Beyal, you're so wise" sighed Jinja dreamily.

"I'm touched monkfish"

"Now that's deep" said Bren.

"You're right Beyal it won't last forever and we need to enjoy it while it lasts." said Chase.

Beyal smiled "Thank you my tribe"

"Awwww, you're such good friends" said Kimi.

"So how does this charm work?" asked Chase.

"You hold this doll and then, from your heart, say 'Sachiko, we beg of you' according to the number of people in the group. But careful! It won't matter if you say it wrong, but definitely don't go back to fix it! If it doesn't add up just right, the whole thing will fail."

"Fail…? How so…?" asked Dax.

"Is it just me or the atmosphere just got really tense…?" said Chase.

"Is everyone ready?"

TCT nod.

"So let's start the charm!"

Beyal hold out the paper doll.

"Everyone pick a place to hold the doll" said Beyal and they did what he said.

"Hey Kimi do you want to join too?" asked Chase.

"Sure!" said Kimi rushing to them and holding the doll as well.

"Alright now everyone chant in your heart, 'Sachiko, we beg of you', according to the number of the people in the room, which is six."

Everyone closed their eyes and started chanting in their heart:

_**'Sachiko, we beg of you, Sachiko, we beg of you, Sachiko, we beg of you, Sachiko, we beg of you, Sachiko, we beg of you, Sachiko, we beg of you'**_

As they are done chanting, they opened their eyes.

"Did everyone chant six times?" asked Beyal.

They nod.

"Good, now that we hold the doll and chant, we need to rip to pieces the doll from where we're holding, is everyone ready?"

"Yup!" said Chase.

"Sure thing!" said Dax.

"I'm ready!" said Bren

"Let's do it!" said Jinja.

"Yeah!" said Kimi.

They hold tightly the doll.

"Alright by the count of 3"

**"1…2…3!"**

**"Rip to pieces!"**

Everyone pulled the doll and ripped it apart.

***a strike of lightning***

"That's it!" announced Beyal.

"Now make sure to take care of this piece and never lose it! You can put it your pockets or student ID."

TCT took out their student ID cards and put their piece in there and Kimi put it in her pocket.

"Like this, everyone will be together forever!"

"Well it was fun I got to admit" said Jinja.

"Yeah who knew that doing this charm will be so tense"

"Alright, now that that's over with, we should go ho-"

**'Shake shake'**

Everyone suddenly felt something strange.

**'Ding Dong Ding Dong'**

The school bell rang and the shaking got stronger.

**'SHAKE SHAKE'**

"Uwaaaaa! What's going on!?" yelled Bren.

"An earthquake!?" yelled Dax.

"It can't be! Earthquakes don't get strong this fast!" said Jinja.

The clock was going crazy and ceiling lights fell and got smashed.

"AHHHHHHH!?"

"My tribe! Get under the desks quickly!" yelled Beyal as everyone did what he said.

"Kimi! Come here!" yelled Chase.

"Okay!" yelled Kimi.

**'DING DONG DING DONG'**

**'SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE'**

**"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?" **everyone screamed as the classroom is being trashed.

**'DONG DONG DONG'**

Chase fell backwards, as he got up he heard a sound.

**'Creak'**

Chase gasped as he heard it and slowly looked behind him.

**'CREAK CREAK'**

Chase's eyes widened as he saw what's underneath them.

**A huge hole.**

_"A hole in the floorboard?!" _thought Chase.

**'SHAKE'**

After another huge shake, Chase slipped and fell to the hole.

**"UWAAAAA!" **screamed Chase.

**"Chase!" **but luckily Jinja managed to grab his arm.

"Guys help me!" yelled Jinja as Dax and Bren helping her pull.

**'DING DING DONG'**

**'SHAKE!'**

The hole just got even bigger and everyone fell into it.

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"**

* * *

Dax moaned as he woke up and scratched his head.

"Man… what the blizzards just happened?"

Dax looked around on his surroundings.

He was in a classroom.

"A classroom?"

The class was dark and really old and everything was rusty and broken. It looked like it wasn't used for years.

"But it definitely not our classroom by the looks of it…"

***a strike of lightning***

The screen goes to the outside of the classroom and it shows a very old school building and the sign next to the entrance says:

**Welcome to Tenjin Elementary School**.

* * *

**That nightmare-like reality… to where have they fallen…!?**

**We'll see what will happen next chapter… in Monsuno Corpse Party…**

**Flora216 out!**


End file.
